


Play With My Pussy, Daddy

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Begging, Breast Fucking, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Incest, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, NSFW, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like a switch; the simple question made his mind turn gears into a submissive little princess that only wants to please her daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With My Pussy, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote for a friend who loves feminization/daddy kink!  
> Doing something that's not in my kinks, but hopefully the fisting part is up to par.

John lay in wait in the bedroom, tugging at his rainbow colored thigh high stockings with anticipation. He made sure to shave everything because he knew his father dint like body hair on his little girl. When John heard footsteps coming towards the door, he spread himself out on the bed and made himself out to look as innocent as possible; his lips glistened with lip gloss pursed into a soft pout while his plucked eyebrows turned inwards to show vulnerability. 

It was a waiting game for now; he had walked into the kitchen earlier to get a glass of water, his father was while sitting on a stool with his arms leaning on the island counter, reading the newspaper. John knew the moment he walked in that eyes were all on him, he made sure of it. Purposely wearing a skirt too high to show off his upper thighs while the rainbow stockings hugged at his legs, still slightly chubby from baby fat. He also wore that see-through, lacy vest that he knows his father loved on him because he said it complemented his ‘rosy tits’, just to make sure his father drools a little. Bending over the sink to fill the glass, he felt his father’s eyes on his pert ass. He knew that John wanted this, and John knew that he knew.

The two of them had a system; John would be the little girl that his father always wanted, he will dress up like father’s little princess would and for his reward he would get an ass full of his father’s cock. It was always something that he had craved ever since he had started puberty and he saw his father rubbing one out in his bedroom, sniffing some woman’s panties like a desperate teenager.

The door opened with a creak, pulling John from his thoughts as his father entered. He was loosening up his tie while he took in the sight of John’s adorably desperate face, setting his hat to the side and striding to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out to pet at his little girl’s rainbow clothed knee. “What do you want tonight, baby girl?”

It was like a switch; the simple question made his mind turn gears into a submissive little princess that only wants to please her daddy. She felt hot all over, eyes fluttering as the tone in her daddy’s voice sent shivers down her spine.

John buckled her knees together as her father stroked across them, letting out a feeble sigh of excitement. Her hands crept down to her small skirt and hiked it up so her daddy could see how hard her clit was, hiding behind matching pair of lacy rainbow undies. Her daddy took an interest quickly and moved his hands from John’s legs to her crotch, gently rubbing a thumb over her clothed sex. “Want you, daddy.”

“And how do you want me, princess?” His voice always gave John goosebumps; she didn’t know if it was the tone or the thing he says, maybe it’s just because of her massive complex but all she knew was that she loved when her daddy spoke like this. Cool, calm and clear to understand. It made John’s pussy clench around nothing, begging anything to be fucked inside her to make her cum. His hands graduated across her clit, not enough pressure to make John feel good but enough to keep the edge of desperation off for now. “Do you want me to play with your pretty girl part here?”

John’s eyes rolled shut when her daddy’s fingers glided down those lacy panties, around her thigh and gave it a soft pat before going back to his task. His hand closed over her clothed pussy, his middle finger gently probing the hole that was seemingly hidden behind the panties. John started to whine with each push of his finger and he was even inside her yet, just rubbing with intent, she’s pretty sure that her father could feel her hole twitch with very stroke. Daddy spoke once more, this time his voice was deeper, husky but still clear for her to listen as he continued with his ministrations. “Or do you want daddy to play with your sweet, little pussy?”

For a moment her mind went muddled, the thought of wanting to do both at the same time flitted through but she didn’t want to be a greedy girl. Still she could imagine; daddy’s fingers in her cunt, rubbing at her special spot while he worked her over with her clit. It sent shivers of delight down her spine. John let out a breath that lead to a visible shudder when she spoke in a high pitched voice, almost too innocent for the scene they were in. “Play with my pussy, daddy.”

She heard the gravely groan before her father was taking his tie off completely, followed by his jacket, folding them up properly and setting them to the side so they won’t get ruined while he played with his precious baby girl. Once his hands were free, he roamed them across the free skin of her upper thighs, fresh and hairless just how he loved it. He rubbed little circles into the skin and took his time with graduating to his little girl’s panties, watching her clit twitch and jump in the lace. Soon enough, the pad of his thumb had pressed up against the clothed hole of John’s pussy, feeling the heat radiate onto his skin and pulled the underwear aside to take a look at his precious princess’ marvellous hole.

It was smooth; recently removed hairs making the soft pucker look sweet and pink, ready to be abused by whatever he decided. Bringing his thumb to his mouth, he licked at the pad before moving it back down to slather it on John’s pussy, feeling it clench under his probing before giving way and sucking the tip of the appendage in, tightening around it like a vice. Her father had no hesitation and one her pussy gave way, he was straight in there. His thumb thrust in as far as it could go, making John arch her back with a low whine, the heels of her feet digging into the clean sheets of the bedding. “Oh _daddy!_ ”

“Like what I’m doing to you, sweetheart?” His thumb was thrusting relentlessly, thrusting in and out with a pace that John’s hole couldn’t catch up to, constantly clenching and opening up. It was such a drastic change of pace from the earlier caressing, but John loved every moment of it, she knew by now that her father could only be so patient before he got rough with his princess, taking what he wanted, what John craved so badly. The squelching noises coming from between her legs only egged her daddy to slip another digit inside her, spreading her pussy hole wide. “Think you can continue what we were doing last time, baby girl?”

_Oh_. Just thinking about their previous playing session brought tingles up John’s spine.

He was talking about attempting to fit all of his hand inside her hole. She never had thought that fisting would be something she was interested in but ever since her daddy introduced it that one time, she never really stopped wanting something big like a hand in her pretty cunt. Relaxing her back down on the bed, she nodded her head with glazed over eyes, her sweet pussy clenching over her daddy’s fingers as he poured some lube over his hand. In truth, he may sometimes be harsh with John in bed but he loved to please his precious princess and would always be loyal towards her needs. Especially if he was getting off on it as well.

Once his hand was lubed up, he began to enter another finger into John’s hole, feeling the warm walls surround the extra appendage. Staying still for a moment, his free hand crept up to the dribbling clit hiding behind the slightly damp lace panties, rubbing the palm of his hand against the tip and watching the reaction as John throws her head back, moaning loudly. Her hands scrambled to grab anything and hold onto it for dear life, taking the pillow next to her head and clinging to it as she attempted to keep her hips still while her daddy worked over her clit. The rubbing continued a little more gentle, his hand working in circles over John’s clit while his three fingers wiggled around inside her pussy, getting it well stretched for the rest of his hand to fit.

The preparation was the worst part for John; it was like torture. All the waiting for everything to be well slicked up and wet and opened up properly for her daddy to play with her but it was such a tease. She just wanted it to be over so she could get to feel good, the leaking in her panties was enough of a give-away to her father that she wanted him to hurry up. She even began to rut up to the hand that was grinding down on her clit, knowing that she shouldn’t be a bad girl like this ut she was so desperate for it.

“My, what a greedy little girl I have today. You want everything your way, don’t you? Want daddy to fist you already?” Another finger inside her wasn’t enough anymore, letting out pathetic little whines and nodding her head, she was so needy. The hand on her clit pushed down more, pinning her hips down to the bed so she couldn’t rut up or grind down, he was really being dominating today. “Being a greedy little girl for daddy?”

“Yes daddy! Please I need – I need more daddy, just a little. Please I’ll be good just, I need –.” John was starting to babble, she got like this when she was over sensitive to her surroundings, eyes rolling back and shutting when her father gave in to her needs, sliding the final finger inside her and thrusting his hand erratically into her cunt. His hand must have started aching from the pace but John didn’t give a single fuck because the tips of his fingers were simply abusing that special spot inside her. While the hand stayed still on her clit, giving it no stimulation, none of that mattered. She was already too far gone with her hand clutching onto the pillow for dear life and her pussy being thoroughly used by her daddy’s hand.  “Haah daddy shit! Daddy, **_daddy_**!”

John didn’t even realise she was cumming until her father stopped curling his fingers into her sweet spot, pulling his hand out of her wrecked cunt. Her underwear soiled from how much she had came. Her legs were trembling terribly and she was in no strength to attempt halting them, her father coming up next to her and pulling down his zipper, giving himself a reach around until that glorious cock was pulled out, flopping onto her clothed tits. It certainly was a marvellous thing to behold, nothing like her own feeble looking clit; it was fat and thick with age, the delicious foreskin was pulled back to reveal the leaking tip. John wanted to lick it, to rub herself all over it and let her daddy fuck her sloppy pussy with it, but she knew that was selfish of her. Not like she could make words right now, she was still out of it to make conversations and her daddy seemed to understand that because he didn’t ask anything of her, just pulled up her vest to show off her pebbled nipples, standing up to the wanted attention.

She watched with dazed vision as her father got to work, straddling her stomach and pressing her tiny chest together to make a cleavage. Puberty never got rid of the plumpness of baby fat which was perfect for these moments, when her daddy placed his cock between her tits and reached over for the lube once more. He didn’t want to hurt his baby girl with friction burn and poured some lube down to smother his cock, leaving enough slickness for him to thrust.

It felt so good to have a throbbing cock fucking between John’s tiny tits, her nipples being pinched until they were rosy buds while her father kept a fast pace, slick from the lube. Her brain was still fuzzy from her intense orgasm, but she couldn’t stop the feeble moans as her father pressed her tits closer together, getting more friction from her slicked up cleavage. It didn’t take that long, her father must have been saving up because he shot out thick ropes of cum across her puffy nipples, pressing the tip of his cock into those rosy buds. “That’s it, fuck. Such a good girl for your daddy. My perfect princess, yes you are.”

He reached down to rub the cum into John’s small chest, as if it would magically soak into her skin before running his cum stained fingers against John’s mouth, pushing his thick fingers into her mouth so she could taste her daddy’s load. She suckled the salty fluid off until it was all gone, whining for more but her father was already getting off the bed and collecting the wet cloth to wipe them both up, gently pulling down John’s panties and cleaning around her crotch with care to the sensitive member. Once he mopped up the mess on John’s chest, he threw the cloth into the washing pile for later, sitting on the bed and patting John’s knee. “It’s alright now son, come back to me.”

And just like that the scene was over, John was back to being the boy he was brought up to be, his father was making sure he was alright, eyes full of love for his only son. John blinked dreamily, stretching out a little with a soft groan before rolling over onto his stomach, smiling gratefully up to his father. They stayed there for a moment, John coming closer to rest his head on his father’s lap and relishing in the way those thick fingers ran through his hair, the relaxing satisfaction between the two of them was obvious. They spoke softly, mostly it was about John’s health; was he in pain or did he need a drink of water, that sort of thing. But there was a sense of completion between the two of them that was always there right after they were sexual, the sense of serenity. John couldn’t get enough of that, he never will.


End file.
